


Пейринговый обоснуй: любовь нечаянно нагрянет

by Override_fiction



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Ночь, улица, фонарь... тьфу! Сова, глобус, пейринги, Оверрайд. Ничего серьезного, чистое развлечение. Начиналось как игра с бетой «придумай пейринг, который я не смогу обосновать». Сборник зарисовок по КВМ (мини и драбблы), одна часть — одна пара.Приглашаю ПЧ поучаствовать, предложив мне какой-нибудь необычный пейринг для обоснуя :3Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10274942
Relationships: Ancient One/Okoye, Howard Stark/homophobic!Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Rocket Raccoon





	1. Командировочный роман (ЭмДжей/Ракета, мини, юмор, R)

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг, размер, жанр и рейтинг части в названии главы, кинки будут указываться только триггерные (если они вообще где-то вылезут).  
> **Внимание!**  
> Для тех, у кого есть идеи необычных пейрингов. Молодое поколение мне не приносите, потому что я не горю желанием писать длинный обоснуй с историей взросления персонажей. Если очень хочется и вы постоянный комментатор — можете попробовать сунуться с этим в личку, для любимчиков, естественно, будет сделано исключение. А вот совершеннолетних героев можно предлагать в любых комбинациях :3

ЭмДжей стояла у посадочной площадки неподалеку от Вашингтона, повыше натянув воротник — на открытом пространстве ветер гулял не самый ласковый.

Человечество рвалось в космос. Это было ожидаемо еще с двенадцатого года, когда мир впервые узнал о том, что Земля не только не единственная населенная планета во вселенной, но еще и технологически ужасно отстает. А история с Таносом стала просто вишенкой на торте.

Стражи Галактики оказались первым и главным дружественным контактом планеты после Асгарда, но Асгард пал, так что… Уже потом Земля узнала, что Стражи на самом деле шайка наемников и бывших воров. Долго горевать не стали, тут же начав нанимать Стражей на всякие мелкие задачи.

Бенатар — корабль Стражей, — приземлился резко, как будто просто упав с неба, только в последний момент мягко активировалась посадочная система, запуская антигравы и инерционные гасители. ЭмДжей представила, как такая «посадка» должна ощущаться изнутри, и скривилась. Она-то пока дальше орбиты Марса не летала, да и туда она путешествовала пару лет назад, когда в честь десятилетия победы над Таносом СтаркСпейсшип запустили маршрут Земля-Марс, по которому от орбиты до орбиты курсировали монументально-неспешные гигантские корабли, больше похожие на люксовые лайнеры.

Увы, но работа есть работа. И пусть Бенатар не внушал доверия, но это был корабль класса М, один из самых надежных и маневренных в своем размерном ряду, так что ЭмДжей крепче сжала ручку чемодана, висящего на микрорепульсорах в нескольких сантиметрах над бетонным покрытием взлетки, и уверенно пошла навстречу своей судьбе.

Бенатар должен был высадить Небулу и принять на корабль пассажирку-землянку, а потом сопровождать ее в качестве гидов и телохранителей.

Двухмесячная командировка Мишель Джонс, специалиста по технологической интеграции, началась ровно в двенадцать десять по земному гринвичскому времени.

***

Команда состояла из таких отборных придурков, что друзья и коллеги рядом не стояли.

— Дамы и господамы, пристегнуться никто не забыл? — поинтересовался с места пилота енот. — Прыгнем прямо из верхних слоев атмосферы, так что кто не пристегнулся, того я оттирать от лобового стекла не буду.

ЭмДжей на всякий случай подергала плотно обхватившие ее ремни и вцепилась в подлокотники. На соседнем кресле сидело дерево, которое ободряюще улыбнулось и протянуло пакетик с конфетами. ЭмДжей помотала головой, с легким пьянящим ужасом чувствуя, как дрожит под ней корабль, готовясь брать разгон.

— Я есть Грут, — убедительно произнесло дерево, снова выразительно тряхнув пакетиком. — Я есть Грут!

— Да, лучше закинь пару в рот, — посоветовал Квилл с места второго пилота. — помогают от перегрузки.

Ответить она не успела, потому что корабль повернулся носом вверх, а потом ее вдавило в кресло, навстречу рванули облака. Кровь отлила от рук и прилила к спине, дух захватило от скорости. ЭмДжей знала, что прямо сейчас гравигенераторы корабля компенсируют ускорение, которое в норме размазало бы пассажиров, но думать об этом не получалось. Из-за облаков вынырнуло бесконечное небо, справа мелькнуло солнце, а потом Бенатар плавно накренился, ювелирно проходя между орбитами спутников…

И вселенная прыгнула навстречу, размазываясь в разноцветные полосы.

— Первый прыжок! — объявил Ракета, когда Бенатар вздрогнул, выходя из подпространства. В невесомости с панели попытался улететь недоеденный бутерброд, но енот его поймал и обернулся, прямо уставившись на пассажирку. — Никому не надо штанишки поменять? Второй прыжок через два тика.

С ехидным оскалом Ракета подмигнул возмущенной ЭмДжей, а потом вцепился острыми зубами в бутерброд, возвращаясь к штурвалу.

— Я есть Грут? — снова предложил Грут конфеты, и в этот раз ЭмДжей отказываться не стала, поймав плывущий к ней пакетик. Вкус был довольно необычный, но приятный.

— Спасибо. Кстати, у космических енотов что, по девять жизней? — будто бы невзначай поинтересовалась она, во все глаза рассматривая незнакомые звезды и туманности.

— Ты про то, как он водит? — хмыкнул Квилл, отстегиваясь и что-то быстро перещелкивая на панели, до которой он из кресла пилота не дотягивался. — Обычно он так не выделывается.

— Вообще-то я про другое, — скромно уточнила ЭмДжей. — Никак не могу понять, почему он с таким длинным языком еще не стал воротником.

Енот отчетливо подавился бутербродом, а сзади расхохотался серый гигант, которого, вроде как, звали Дракс.

— Енот, ты слышал? Она сказала, что тебя надо освежевать и пустить на одежду!

Мех на загривке Ракеты встал дыбом, когда он обернулся и снова уставился ЭмДжей.

О, это была война с первого взгляда.

***

Первые пикировки проходили медленно и изящно, как будто они с енотом танцевали вальс. Присматриваясь, изучая противника и прощупывая почву. Ядовитые шпильки за завтраком, пара подколок за обедом, потом несколько прицельных укусов за нежные места в свободное время, а на закуску попытки заставить оппонента подавиться за ужином.

Реактивный Енот оказался, несмотря на поганый характер, самым разумным из команды Бенатара, по крайней мере ЭмДжей так предполагала, потому что не могла оценить интеллектуальный уровень Грута из-за того, что универсальный переводчик не справлялся с его языком. В свою очередь Ракета так не привык, что кто-то может на равных с ним пикировать, что на каждый повод сцепиться языками кидался с радостью. А нарисованные ЭмДжей шаржи он вообще бережно хранил в личном сейфе с оружием.

Они спорили над маршрутом, над временем остановок на планетах, над цветовой гаммой корабля и над инструкциями, которые ЭмДжей получила для общения с инопланетянами.

К концу первой недели они уже нашли друг в друге родственную душу, и команда взвыла от совместных усилий этой парочки троллей.

На одной из планет, где ЭмДжей должна была представить торговое соглашение на крупную партию редкоземельных металлов, их встретило восстание. Они умудрились оказаться в самом центре боевых действий, которые развернулись в королевской резиденции. К счастью, свалить оттуда удалось без травм, хотя все и попали под инфразвуковой удар. Потом, когда Бенатар прыгнул к соседней звездной системе и завис в дрейфе, енот развесился и поскребся в каюту запершейся ЭмДжей, которая всегда предпочитала истерить в гордом одиночестве.

Если бы на корабле кто-то поменьше боялся этой парочки и рискнул заглянуть туда, то застал бы умилительную картину того, как енот растекся на коленях землянки, позволяя наглаживать себя по пушистой голове.

Потом, полностью оправдывая свою репутацию неудачников, команда Стражей влетела в засаду на подлете к другой планете, которая собиралась отправить на Землю образцы своих антигравитационных технологий. Улепетывали они оттуда под канонаду взрывов, из чистой вредности свистнув напоследок протез щупальца главаря, чтобы пополнить коллекцию Ракеты.

К моменту, когда ЭмДжей доставили до главной цели командировки, они с енотом уже были лучшими друзьями.

***

Тонкий оттенок зоофилии начал появляться в их отношениях на обратном пути к Земле, когда корабль завернул на космическую станцию с длинным труднозапоминаемым номером, чтобы пополнить запасы воздушной смеси и проверить один из ускорителей. Прямо на выходе из шлюза стыковочной камеры крутилась неоновая вывеска, зазывая посетить бар на втором уровне.

— И что из этого не убьет землянина? — скептически заглянула в меню ЭмДжей. Команда разбежалась кто куда, с ней остался только енот, пристроившийся на соседнем барном стуле. — Если я правильно запомнила, то вот эта закорючка обозначает какой-то сок…

— Эта закорючка обозначает что-то вроде тормозной жидкостью, которой надираются твари с физиологией седьмого типа, — поправил Ракета. — Половину стандартной порции КрА-5 и три Ху-у’Тха-ара моей спутнице. Смотри премудрость, землянка. Берешь двумя пальцами, надавливаешь, а потом вот отсюда пьешь. На, попробуй…

Инопланетный тускло светящийся аналог спирта в странных узких ромбовидных капсулах ударил так, что земному черному абсенту оставалось нервно плакать в углу. При этом разум оставался кристально чистым, мысли были настолько звонко-четкими, что ЭмДжей минуты три удивленно разглядывала собственную руку, дивясь тому, как упорядоченно все устроено — кожа, тонкие сосуды под ней, синхронные сокращения мышц и папиллярные узоры на пальцах. Ракета посмеивался, цедя какую-то густую землистого цвета гадость, а потом потащил ее развлекаться. Ночь осталась в памяти каким-то урывками: они то отирались у бара, то любовались тем, как прямо в воздухе на какой-то ажурной конструкции совокупляются сразу три стриптизерши с красивой перламутрово-блестящей кожей, то комментировали какую-то драку, потом удирая по коридорам станции от участников этой самой драки, то заказывали в какой-то забегаловке что-то подозрительно похожее на птичий корм и пробирались под купол на технические уровни, чтобы оттуда посмотреть на восход двойной звезды из-за ближайшей планеты, которую как будто окутало при этом синим пламенем.

— Интересно, а какая у них на ощупь кожа?

— Что? — повел ухом Ракета, выныривая из каких-то своих мыслей.

— У тех девочек в баре, — ЭмДжей нарисовала в воздухе плавные изгибы. — Которые такие блестящие и гладкие.

Звезда выплюнула первые протуберанцы из-за черного круга планеты и теперь шустро выползала в сторону, светя все ярче. Поляризация купола изменилась, чтобы отрегулировать количество поступающего на станцию света.

— Их можно снять и потрогать, — прямым текстом объявил Ракета. — Ты ж свои командировочные так и не прогуляла, так что можем вернуться. Только если ты по девочкам, то лучше других заказать, потому что это не девочки.

— Гермафородиты? — заинтересовалась ЭмДжей. — А с какой они планеты?

— Они не с планеты, — Ракета ухмыльнулся и, наклонив голову, оттянул воротник, чтобы стало видно импланты у него на спине. — Они генетические конструкты, как и я. Только они предназначены для того, чтобы танцевать и трахаться, а на мне просто экспериментировали.

— Да? А то ты с таким пылом совокупляешь всех в мозги, что я уж предположила, что вы из одной пробирки, — беззлобно поддела ЭмДжей.

— Э, нет, это моя личная тщательно взращенная особенность. Хотя… — енот весело оскалился и схватил ЭмДжей за руку. — Детка, а ты знаешь, зачем енотам шершавые языки и почему он у меня на самом деле такой «длинный»?

ЭмДжей тяжело сглотнула, когда упомянутый узкий розовый язык ловко скользнул по ее пальцам, демонстрируя ту саму восхитительную шершавость. Ракета смотрел с хитрым прищуром.

В конце-то концов, она взрослая самостоятельная женщина, которая встречает рассвет под куполом космической станции после прекрасного вечера в компании… другой взрослой и самостоятельной разумной формой жизни.

Все по согласию, всем хорошо, а космос всегда диктовал широту и гибкость взглядов. Да и когда еще представится возможность завести настолько экзотический командировочный роман?

А одну из перламутрово-блестящих девочек, которые и правда оказалась не девочками, они все же сняли, когда через полтора часа вернулись в бар. Исключительно чтобы удовлетворить исследовательский интерес ЭмДжей.

***

Когда через полгода Бенатар приземлялся на космодроме в солнечной Калифорнии, ЭмДжей придерживала широкополую шляпу, чтоб ее не снесло порывом ветра. Чемодан на микрорепульсорах парил рядом. Рядом с чемоданом отирался специалист по внеземным контактам, с которым у ЭмДжей за прошедшие месяцы развился вялотекущий конфликт. Специалист по контактам и ксенопсихологии до скрипа зубов завидовал, что какая-то фифа из отдела технологического обмена умудрилась раньше него получить реальный опыт общения с инопланетянами, так что теперь намеревался на практике продемонстрировать, как далеко до него всяким «мисс Джонс», которые — о ужас! — не только не следовали во время своей первой командировки подготовленным рекомендациям, но и посмели эти самые рекомендации переписывать.

По мнению самой «мисс Джонс» — команда Бенатара была не лучшим практическим пособием, но…

— Да ладно, ЭмДжей! — выпрыгнул из открывшегося люка енот. — Так мы опять твою задницу будем по всяким захолустьям таскать?

— Я есть Грут! — поздоровался Грут с улыбкой. — Я есть Грут.

— И тебе привет, Грут, — кивнула ЭмДжей. — Дела отлично, а если одна меховая жопа соизволит забрать у меня багаж, то будут еще лучше!

— Мисс Джонс! — взвизгнул специолист по контактам, краснея от ярости. — Я на ближайшем же совещании поставлю вопрос о вашей непригодности! Какой имидж вы создаете Земле…

— Я есть Грут, — вставил Грут, заставив команду Бенатара и ЭмДжей давить смешки. — Я есть Грут.

— Да, конечно, простите, — специалист по контактам повернулся к разумному дереву. — Я есть мистер Миллер, приятно познакомиться.

— Я есть Грут.

— Я есть мистер Миллер, — повторил Миллер с той же приклеенной улыбкой. — А вы — Грут, верно?

— Я есть Грут, — самодовольно заявил Грут, честными глазами глядя на мистера Миллера. Услышавший это Квилл, который выполз погреться на солнышке, от неожиданности чуть не навернулся с трапа. — Я есть Грут.

— Простите, Грут, — огорченно развел руками специалист по контактам. — Видимо, я не способен правильно повторить ваше имя…

— Я есть Грут!

ЭмДжей захихикала, когда сообразила, как переводится последнее высказывание.

— Весь в папочку, — констатировала она, подтолкнув чемодан к Ракете. — Давай, побудь джентльменом.

— Обычно от меня требуется ровно обратное, — выразительно пошевелил бровями Ракета, но чемодан за боковую ручку ухватил. — Скучала?

— Еще бы. Все ругала себя, что не украла у Стражей пилота. Ты мелкий, удобно. Таскала бы вместо вибратора в сумочке…

Они рассмеялись старой шутке, тут же переключаясь на обсуждение маршрута. Небула посторонилась, пропуская их, а потом высунулась из корабля, морщась на яркое солнце.

— Кто не будет пристегнут к креслу в ближайшие пол-тика — догоняет Бенатар на реактивном ранце!

— Я есть Грут! — последний раз назидательно погрозил пальцем Грут, а потом умчался на корабль следом за Квиллом.

Специалист по контактам еще несколько минут постоял, переваривая увиденное и услышанное. После он был «весьма огорчен и раздосадован произошедшим недопониманием», но вопреки собственноручно написанным рекомендациям кричал вслед кораблю совсем другое.


	2. Я тебя сотворил... (Говард Старк/homophobic!Стив Роджерс, драббл, стеб, R, non-con)

Говард нетерпеливо барабанил по столу пальцами.

Только что в штабе закончилось планирование следующей военной операции, так что впереди была целая ночь. Целая свободная ночь. А еще у него в мастерской был в заложниках костюм Роджерса, который надо было подлатать и проапгрейдить.

И щит. За щитом Роджерс точно придет. С гарантией.

Оставалось только дождаться…

***

Роджерс попятился к закрытой двери и затравленно оглянулся. Увы, в бункере под Лондоном, где разместился Стратегический Научный Резерв, окон не было, а двери были тяжелые, бронированные, такие в одно движение не высадить.

О, скажем так, стыдных наклонностях Говарда он знал. В его окружении вообще было возмутительно много богопротивных мужеложцев, которые с удовольствием регулярно ходили против природы. И Стив был бы рад просто закрыть на это глаза, если бы они снова и снова не пытались сводить туда же его. Хотя нет, глаза все же хотелось закрыть, потому что Старк уже вовсю расстегивал ширинку…

— Я тебя сотворил, я тебя и выебу! — убежденно заявил Говард, хищно улыбаясь и постепенно загоняя Стива в угол.

Убивать главного инженера-конструктора было нельзя, да и в целом Стив считал себя выше того, чтобы бить людей за противоестественную ориентацию… Но сейчас он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы это правило нарушить.

— Барнсу не дал, Эрскину не дал, и тебе не дам! — срывающимся голосом заявил он, когда понял, что дальше отступать некуда. Под ягодицы уперся тяжелый верстак, за которым начиналась стена. — Живым не дамся!

Все еще с расстегнутыми штанами, Говард извлек откуда-то из-за спины противогаз, а потом достал из кармана коробочку с кнопкой, очень похожую на передатчик, и эту самую красную кнопку нажал. Стив вздрогнул и огляделся, чувствуя, как пониже крестца все сжимается в предчувствии скорого вторжения. Из-под столов раздалось шипение стравливаемого воздуха и повалили плотные клубы дыма сомнительного цвета. Стив попытался задержать дыхание, но было уже поздно, горло продрало кашлем, а потом пол прыгнул навстречу, в то время как остальная мастерская завалилась на бок. Даже рукой не пошевелить…

— А куда ты денешься, — донесся приглушенный ехидный голос из-под противогаза.

И Стив к досаде своей понял, что в этот раз точно проснется с саднящей задницей.

А ведь столько лет успешно от всех бегал…


	3. Стать Воином (Окойе/Древняя, мини, пропущенная сцена, R)

Что значит «стать воином»?

Это был тот вопрос, который с раннего детства задавали себе девочки, чьей судьбой могла стать служба на благо королевской семьи.

Дора Милаж.

В этом названии лязгало оружие, звенела гордость, пел бой. Стать одной из избранных в этот элитный отряд веками было высочайшей честью. Стать «одной из» мечтали, к этому годами готовились. Стать элитой, стать недостижимой и приближенной к самому правителю. Рукопашный бой, оружие, тактика, стратегия, управление любым видом транспорта, история, культура, психология, физиогномика, языки.

Но страшнее всего был вопрос — что значит «стать воином»?

Никто из непосвященных не знал ответа. Уже после принятия в отряд было разрешено узнать ответы своих боевых товарищей, но за пределы Доры не просачивались даже слухи. Каждый год на этом вопросе проваливалась большая часть претенденток.

— Намасте, — поздоровалась Окойе с продавцом. В этой лавке ее уже знали, именно в ней она закупалась традиционной для Катманду одеждой.

Традиционно ответ на вопрос искали в добровольном годовом изгнании после окончания курса обучения. Ваканда слишком отличалась от мира, но элита должна была знать обо всем на свете, чтобы при необходимости сойти за свою в любой точке мира.

В Непал Окойе занесло почти месяц назад. За спиной осталась Европа и Китай, Австралия и Америка, а ответа все еще не было.

Ведь «стать воином» — это что-то гораздо большее, чем просто научиться драться и овладеть всеми необходимыми навыками. Это что-то большее, что-то…

Откинув за спину длинные брейды со вплетенными бусинами, Окойе кончиками пальцев провела по ручной работы шалям из тонкой шерсти. В лавке пахло специями. Непал отпечатывался в памяти синей дымкой над горами, оранжевыми стенами монастырей и золотом утвари, запахом непальского чая на молоке яка со специями и звуком варгана.

— Вам больше подойдет красный, — раздался из-за спины чистый женский голос, заставив Окойе вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Сбоку протянулась тонкая рука, такая белая, как будто кожи никогда не касалось солнце, все венки можно пересчитать, и вытянула из стопки… — Красный с золотом и коричневыми узорами, уверяю, это абсолютно ваши цвета.

Выбранная незнакомкой шаль в точности повторяла оттенки генеральской формы Доры. Окойе сама на нее поглядывала, но не решалась выбрать. Не дело девятнадцатилетней девчонке, которая не заслужила еще и первое копье, зариться на высшую ступень в иерархии…

— Попробуйте, — Окойе резко обернулась, так, что брейды хлестнули, и лицом к лицу столкнулась с хозяйкой этого убедительного голоса. И замерла в удивлении.

Тонкие, как будто нечеловеческие черты лица, темные живые глаза и брови вразлет. Скулы такой остроты, что лицо казалось треугольным. И ни единого волоска на голове. Когда Окойе только покидала Ваканду, она была готова удивляться. Сейчас ее путешествие подходило к концу, она повидала так много… и все еще оказалась не готова к встрече.

— Спасибо, — настороженно поблагодарила Окойе с неловким кивком. Рядом с этой как будто невесомой незнакомкой она сама себе казалась носорогом, который топчется под акацией, на ветвях которой растянулся леопард. — Но я не уверена, что…

— Просто попробуйте, — легко улыбнулась женщина, накидывая на плечи Окойе шаль и рывком притягивая к себе. Окойе от удивления даже это позволила, а потом внезапно чуть не уткнулась в зеркало, которое пряталось среди полок с одеждой. — Я никогда не ошибаюсь в таких вещах. И сейчас я вижу будущее. А что видите вы?

Окойе с трудом оторвала взгляд от лица, которое улыбалось у нее над плечом, и оглядела свое отражение. Золотые узоры легли наплечниками, ярко-красный на груди и коричневый на поясе, там, где должна быть поясная защитная пластина, переходящая в сегмент юбки…

— Я вижу, — прошептала Окойе, не в силах сказать это вслух. — Вижу… себя.

— Да. Хозяин? — легкая, невесомая незнакомка только повернула голову, а перед ней уже услужливо склонился продавец. — Я возьму эту шаль для своей новой подруги.

— Да, Древняя, — хозяин лавки снова поклонился, ниже, чем можно было бы объяснить вежливостью. — Я пришлю вам новый чайный сбор?

— Да, благодарю, — женщина кивнула, а потом легко положила Окойе на плечо тонкую сухую ладонь. — Вы согласитесь со мной отобедать?

***

Маленькая закусочная располагалась на выходе из города. Окойе сама толком не поняла, как по закоулкам они в считанные минуты оказались у городской черты, хотя у нее самой путь обычно занимал не меньше получаса.

С небольшой скальной площадки вид на горы открывался потрясающий, но сама Окойе никогда не нашла бы туда дорогу по петляющей тропинке.

Она плотнее укуталась в новую шаль генеральских цветов. Ангорская шерсть грела даже на неумолимом ветру. А вот ее новой знакомой, казалось, погода нипочем, хотя весь ее костюм — тонкий геометрически-выверенный комплект из легкой ткани. Даже свою насыщенно-желтого цвета накидку она постелила вместо пледа для пикника.

— Как вам Непал?

— Я… — Окойе поперхнулась. — Здесь очень красиво.

— И аутентично, — в живом голосе женщины слышался полный иронии намек, но не могла же она намекать на Ваканду. — Сюда многие приходят за ответами, хотя не всем они на самом деле нужны.

— И я тоже ищу, — Окойе поморщилась, желая перевести тему. — А вы… вы знакомы с владельцем того магазина?

— Можно и так сказать, — женщина пригубила масалы из глиняной плошки, которую выдали к термосу в закусочной. — Я помогла его сыну излечиться от анемии.

— Так вы врач.

— Можно и так сказать, — эта тонкая, но такая искренняя улыбка против воли заставляла постоянно возвращаться взглядом к лицу, хрупкому и красивому как-то… не по-земному. Хотя здесь, на фоне гор, необычная женщина и казалась самым гармоничным человеком, которого Окойе видела в своей жизни. — Я умею помогать людям находить решения для их проблем.

Окойе отвела взгляд, смущенно потеребила кончик золотой кисточки на шали.

— Я должна сама найти… свой ответ.

Рука, которая легла ей на щеку, была теплой, хотя казалось, что эта неземная красота должна сопровождаться буквально космическим холодом. Но вместо отрешенности от мира — жадное прикосновение. Иное, непривычное, но такое теплое. Окойе прильнула к руке, слушая гул ветра. Где-то со стороны храмов раздался звук гонга.

— Я должна понять, что значит «стать воином», — она всматривалась в хрупкие черты лица и все еще не могла определить возраст.

— Это всего лишь… — Окойе прервала женщину, прижав на секунду палец к губам, и поймала во взгляде одобрение, от которого в груди потеплело.

— Я сама.

А потом она несмело потянулась навстречу и прижалась к тонким бледным губам.

На языке остался пряный вкус специй.

Почти год путешествий, отринув все мирское — наблюдая, слушая, познавая. Как будто все это время копилось внутри напряжение, которое теперь грозило выплеснуться в едином порыве страсти, который был более уместен в жаркой саванне, а не между вечными равнодушными горными пиками. Ваканда всегда была страной свободных нравов, так что на то, чтобы разобраться с мудреными застежками и завязками, Окойе не понадобилось много времени, а опытные отточенные прикосновения к плечам и голове поощряли продолжать. Гулкие горы были их единственными свидетелями — запутанная тропинка не поддастся случайным туристам, и почему-то Окойе казалось, что никто из местных не посмеет потревожить покой ее спутницы.

Ловкие руки и ласковый рот, тонкие пальцы, явно привыкшие к оружию, сухое подтянутое тело и молочно-белая кожа, которая так контрастировала с ее собственной, — но Окойе все равно запомнила глаза, которые, даже подернутые дымкой удовольствия, казались провалами куда-то в другое измерение.

И только потом, вплотную прижавшись к горячему боку под красно-золотой шалью, Окойе решилась задать вопрос, который мучил ее последние часы.

— Почему тот торговец назвал тебя «Древняя»?

Рука, поглаживающая Окойе по пояснице, замерла.

— Вся наша жизнь состоит из дорог, путь по которым мы постоянно выбираем из миллиардов других вариантов, и перекрестков, когда мы сталкиваемся с другими людьми. Моя дорога просто несколько длиннее…

Окойе удовлетворенно полуприкрыла глаза и устроила голову на остром плече.

Вершины гор начинали золотиться под сводами неба.

Она нашла свой ответ.

***

На втором же задании в роли телохранительницы она спасла короля Т’Чаку благодаря своей практически уникальной внимательности.

В Камар-Тадже Древняя сидела в позе лотоса на скальном уступе, пока ее астральная проекция за тысячи километров от тела наблюдала за тем, как история свернула на подготовленное русло.

Преждевременная смерть нынешнего короля вела мир к хаосу и апокалипсису. Ключом к правильному повороту была Окойе, которая за прошедшие месяцы лишилась брейдов и получила первое копье, подтвердив свое право на место элитного воина.

Стать воином — это найти путь.

***

— Спасибо, мастер Хамир. Я встречу гостью.

За тяжелыми дверями храмового комплекса стояла статная фигура в знакомой красно-золотой шали. Древняя улыбнулась и посторонилась, впуская в храм запах охоты, разогретого металла и сухих трав саванны.

— Я нашла тот магазинчик и вызвалась доставить чай, — Окойе выразительно подняла деревянную коробочку. — Надеюсь, мой визит не станет помехой на дороге?

— Мы на перекрестке, — ответила Древняя. — Чай?

— Не откажусь.

Годы ползли. То, что должно было неизбежно произойти в начале семнадцатого года, приближалось. За семь сотен лет можно смириться с чем угодно, даже с неизбежной смертью, вот только это не отменяло острого желания вдохнуть напоследок столько жизни, сколько удастся. Пока есть такая возможность. Пока еще есть время.

— Я душой и телом принадлежу королю, — отрывисто бросила Окойе, темной тенью растянувшись на аскетичной кровати и обводя кончиками пальцев боевые шрамы на боку Древней. — В ближайшие годы мне надо выбрать мужа, который будет мне ровней.

— Ничто в мире не происходит просто так, — Древняя потянулась, на секунду давая увидеть всю скрытую натренированную мощь, а потом гибко извернулась, накрывая собой все еще разгоряченное тело Окойе. — Нет идеально-простых путей, каждый выбор и каждое решение тянут за собой последствия. Эту реку нельзя подчинить грубой силе. В неё нужно войти и покориться. И повелевать её течением.

Окойе подалась навстречу, жадно принимая все, что Древняя была готова ей дать — будь то мудрость, тепло или страсть.

Ведь стать воином — это научиться смирению.

***

Каждые несколько лет они пересекались. Окойе была полна жизни, той дикой необузданной энергии, которой бурлила африканская природа под раскаленным солнцем. Даже просто находясь рядом, Древняя чувствовала себя такой живой, как, казалось, никогда раньше.

Мягко подступающая смерть заставляла ценить мгновения.

А Окойе училась. Училась с такой самоотдачей, как будто не было для нее ничего важнее.

Из потерянной девятнадцатилетней девчонки она превратилась в лучшего телохранителя, а потом и стала главной претенденткой на место следующего генерала. Она цеплялась корнями и росла, в то время как сама Древняя аккуратно обрывала все свои связи с миром, чтобы ее неизбежный уход как можно меньше повлиял на ткань реальности.

Стать воином — это ценить время.

***

Оставалось меньше года. А Окойе все также неизменно приходила в красно-золотой шали.

— Я не уберегла короля.

Только здесь несокрушимый генерал Доры могла себе позволить показать слабость, упасть на колени в отчаянии. Стены Камар-Таджа не выпускали свои тайны.

— И ты тоже не всесильна, — ответила тогда Древняя, наливая Окойе густой пряный чай на молоке. — Это всего лишь одна из дорог, далеко не худшая.

— Я буду верна новому королю, таков путь генерала, — через несколько минут горько отозвалась Окойе, тяжело поднимаясь с колен и усаживаясь в кресло, с благодарным кивком принимая горячий чай. — Но это тяжело. Очень тяжело.

Со змеиной плавностью и гибкостью Древняя скользнула ближе и уперлась кончиком пальца в лоб Окойе, заставив ту вздрогнуть, потому что пространство вокруг от этого касания как будто качнулось.

— Главное быть верной своему сердцу. Покорись неизбежному, не трать силы на то, что ты не способна изменить. Они тебе еще пригодятся.

И Окойе, непоколебимый генерал, чье упорство и упрямство успело стать легендой, покорно склонила голову, только досадливо скривив полные губы. За годы и годы знакомства она уже уяснила, что Древняя никогда не ошибается.

Потому что стать воином — это научиться слушать.

***

Окойе вздрогнула глубокой ночью. Резко села, оглядываясь — ее чутье было острее звериного, так что она привыкла к нему прислушиваться. Рядом неподвижно лежал муж, ни тень не шелохнулась в доме. Казалось, что все нормально, пока она не заметила, что ее собственные руки полупрозрачные, а небо за окном как будто расцветили пестрыми пятнами.

Она никогда не спрашивала у Древней, чем на самом деле был Камар-Тадж, потому что это было не ее делом. Она никогда не спрашивала, кто Древняя на самом деле, потому что сомневалась, что сможет смириться с правдой. Она никогда не требовала у Древней знаний сверх того, что та была готова сама дать, потому что не была уверена, что сможет вынести эту ношу.

И все же Окойе с первой встречи не сомневалась, что Древняя гораздо больше живет в мире тонких материй, чем в приземленном мире человеческих страстей. Так что она уже знала, кто ждет ее за дверью.

— Я веками вглядывалась в это мгновение.

— Где мы?

— Это астральное измерение, — улыбка Древней не изменилась от того, что тело ее было прозрачным. — В эту секунду я умираю, так что решила использовать мгновение, чтобы попрощаться с той, кто скрасил мне последние годы. Благо, последние наставления своему ученику я уже дала…

Древняя отвернулась, жадно вглядываясь в разноцветное небо, порыжевшую траву и деревья. Все казалось таким настоящим, но в то же время таким иллюзорным, что Окойе не удержалась и подошла ближе, обнимая, прижимаясь. Она даже не спрашивала, можно ли что-то сделать, уж слишком разными были их силы и возможности. И все же Древняя пришла именно к ней.

— И я благодарю Баст за то, что наши дороги пересеклись. Но как же несправедливо…

Извернувшись в кольце рук, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, Древняя пытливо всмотрелась в лицо Окойе, снова улыбнулась, а потом костяшками смахнула с ее щеки слезу.

— У любой дороги есть конец. А вот путь может продолжаться даже после своего логического завершения, потому что его цель может сама по себе быть процессом. Мир стоит на грани, на перепутье. И пусть я не могу больше заглянуть в будущее, но ты наверняка сыграешь в нем не последнюю роль.

— Мы еще встретимся?

— О том, что будет после смерти, не знаю даже я, — покачала головой Древняя, после чего как будто прислушалась к чему-то. — Время. Все в этом мире завязано на время. Но я могу сделать тебе последний подарок… Меньше времени впустую тратит тот, кто не поддается эмоциям.

Прощальный поцелуй имел такой же сладко-пряный вкус, как и первый.

А потом полупрозрачная фигура Древней просто истаяла в руках Окойе, оставляя в странном оцепенении. Она с легкой беспомощностью огляделась, теперь ей отчетливо виделись фигуры пантер на ветвях деревьев и нечеткие человеческие силуэты в траве, на рыхлом красном грунте не оставалось следов.

Окойе прижала к губам кончики пальцев и закрыла глаза. А когда открыла — за окном на темном предрассветном небе все еще висели последние звезды, а рядом сопел муж. С улицы доносился шорох, с которым ворочался носорог, и тихий шелест саванны. Любимая красно-золотая шаль все так же лежала в кресле. Окойе молча стерла слезы, которые как будто вместе с тоской и болью вытекали из глаз против ее воли и желания, а потом обняла мужа.

Стоило попытаться заснуть, ведь утром предстояло давать последние наставления следующему поколению претенденток на место в Дора Милаж. И у нее, как всегда, не было права на ошибку.

Стать воином — это познать абсолютное спокойствие.

***

Когда-то запутавшаяся в себе девчонка с россыпью брейдов, теперь она была генералом с полностью зататуированным скальпом, второй после короля в военных вопросах. А все благодаря тому, что когда-то ее дорога пересеклась с дорогой той, которая была известна как «Древняя», потому что никто не знал ни ее настоящего имени, ни ее настоящего возраста.

— Этот год станет решающим в вашей судьбе. Ваканда вступила в эру открытости, так что ваша работа будет еще сложнее, чем была у нас. За год вам надо не только изучить мир и понять людей, но и разобраться в себе, найти ответ на вопрос, который вы все уже знаете. Что значит «стать воином» для каждой из вас. Добрых дорог вам всем.

Пытливые живые глаза, нетерпеливые одухотворенные лица девчонок, некоторые из которых через год станут сестрами по оружию. Окойе дважды стукнула древком копья о землю, показывая, что она все сказала. Девушки тут же загомонили, обсуждая «тот самый вопрос, сложнее которого ничего нет».

Окойе улыбнулась, кончиками пальцев поглаживая золотую кисточку, которую она аккуратно срезала с шали и теперь носила на поясе в память о той, что направляла ее, делясь мудростью и подталкивая к единственному правильному ответу.

Нельзя стать воином. Воином можно только быть.


End file.
